We knew you
by GrimesandDixon
Summary: This story will be about two teenage sisters who are separated. One has joined Ricks group and the other is lost in the woods around the camp. Who will bring them together again and then bond with them. will the sisters bring him out of his shell or will he close up again tighter than before.
1. Stories&Photographs

**Hey guys here's a new story one my new account GrimesandDixon with my bestmate Maisie. I will be uploading it onto KateNehamee on wattpad because that's going to be where I'm typing it up. So Maisie's main account will be MaisieLily on both and Watt pad but she doesn't write much anymore however she will be helping me write this with me and writing parts herself. In the media and photo area I'll occasionally put cute photos me and Maisie find of Rick and Daryl since we fan girl over the bromace they share. (This will be on watt pad by the way.)**

_At the Camp..._

A deep auburn haired teenager with emerald green eyes sat with Lori and Rick who had a ten year old boy called Carl who was lying on their laps watching the small burning flame flicker in the slight breeze. Her emerald green eyes had a few specks of lapis blue in them and her cheeks had a few dark freckles spotting the pale skin. She wore her hair in a messy bun with a dark red checkered shirt that was long sleeved and was a button up which was tucked into a pair of pale blue shorts with the pocket edges sticking out the bottom with a pair of black doc Martin's. Near her was a slightly worn back pack with a cut looking fox on it.

"So Maisie i hope you don't mind me asking but how do you know Rick and Lori?" Dale asked in a gentle voice. Maisie looked up from her gaze into the fire and stared at Dale for a moment. She sighs however she starts explaining.

"Before the outbreak hit, I used to help Rick and Lori babysit Carl and sometimes with my unidentical twin Kate. We would keep an eye on him when she was there. You see she acted a lot like a redneck spending a lot of time in the woods hunting a stuff, but we were so close we would talk abut everything will each other when she wasn't in the woods or hills."

"What happened to her?" Andrea asked carefully.

"I don't know, she could be alive for all I know, I was in the hospital at this point, with Rick because he had been shot a couple of months before the outbreak and was in a coma, I was hiding out in there, holding out and waiting, praying he would wake up and he did. But my sister,she was in woods when this all started. I have no idea if she is even alive, I wouldn't be surprised if she is because she is the toughest person I

know." Maisie took a deep breath and felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Rick smiling at her. Showing moral support in her tough time. She smiled back, her eyes growing teary.

"How old are you Mais?" Amy kindly asked, her eyes showing curiousness." Maisie smiled.

"I'm 15 but I have been practising in nursing and medicine for about a year with the hospital. I was there when everything started." A few eyes grew wider in shock. Carl grinned and exclaimed.

"That's Maisie for you! She is awesome." Everyone laughed at the boys innocent gesture, including Maisie who had cheered up a bit after thinking about how her sister could be dead. Maisie continued to smile and she stood up lightly dusting off her legs and shorts, she reached over and gently ruffled Carl's hair all the while saying.

"I know I am and don't you forget it!" Maisie then lightly began to walk off to her tent but Dale called her back.

"Hey Maisie, I hopes its okay but do you have a photograph of you sister, just in case we see her or something." Maisie paused for a moment before reaching inside of her backpack and taking out a small photo that from the back looked well cared for. She looked at it for a moment... studying it almost and then passing it over to Dale.

The others came over and looked at it over his shoulder to see a tallish female with long waist length jet black hair with gold highlights framing a young defined face. She had lapis coloured eyes with emerald flecks in it. Her fe was tanned and she had a couple of spots on it on the forehead. She wore a black leather jacket in the photo with dark jeans and combat boots. She was seen with a arm around Maisie lightly smiling. She carried a bow with a quiver on her shoulder. The bow seemed to have something engraved on it b it was hard to see in the photograph.

" You look so different." Andrea breathed as Dale handed back the photograph to Maisie who took it carefully and slide it into her backpack once again.

"Yeah... what's funny is that she has my emerald coloured eyes as flecks and I have her lapis coloured eyes as flecks in mine. That's the only thing we really share." Maisie smiled at them and looked at Rick and Lori, who were looking at me with concern. She brushed them off with a small smile and said her good nights and started walking off to my tent but the thoughts of her sister dieing painfully with a walker eating her insides were too much and she started gently sobbing and her shoulders were shaking with the force of her crying and sorrow. Carl ran up to her and wrapped his tiny arms around her waist while Rick quickly walked up to her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

Maisie wiped her eyes dry and looked first down at Carl who had a worried look in his bright blue eyes and then up to Rick and in turn had a underwing look to his eyes.

"Thanks I needed that."Maisie said with a light smile. Carl simply nodded before giving a tight hug around the middle and running back to his ever watching mom. Rick however said no problem and surprised her with a quick hug and then walking calmly back to stopped and thought and then turned to her.

"Are you alright? I remember Kate being a bright young girl with a nack for hunting. However when if came to maths and science she didn't know a thing however she was a good kid, kind and she loved so much. If anyone can survive in this hellhole. She can." Rick asked Maisie gently. Maisie thought for a moment and thought. 'He's right Kate is a tough bitch so she'll make it.'

"Yeah I'll be fine cause your right about my sister she's as tough as they come." Rick nodded and carried on walking to the camp.

Maisie starred for a moment and then climbed into her tent and drifting into a peaceful slumber.

_In the morning_

Waking up in the morning was like torture, her back was sore from the hard ground in her sleeping bag and she felt filthy.

"I suppose I'll have to get to used to it." Maisie muttered pissed off. She climbed out of her sleeping bag and as she left her tent, she dragged her fingers through her mattered hair and returning it to a messy bun. Maisie walked up to Rick who was talking with Lori about something she didn't really care about.

"Hey morning Rick, Lori. Where's Carl and Sophia?" Maisie asked. They turned around and smiled gently at her.

"Morning Maisie. I think their over in the clearing over there with Am..."

Before he could finish a high pitched scream which sounded like Amy vibrated though the camp we turned around sharply to see Amy,Carl and Sophia running back into camp in fear.

Lori grabbed Carl while Carol hugged Sophia and Amy ran to Andrea. Maisie grabbed her knife, that was given to her from Kate and ran to the three families.

"Walker in the clearing..." Amy panted in fear. They all look at each other before bounding into the clearing. They see a walker chomping on a dead deer which had a few bolts in it and a few surpisously familiar arrows. They grab their melee weapons and beat the walker to the ground until

T-dog cut off his head with a axe.

"What's it doing up here in the hills?" Shane panted, looking up at the others.

"Must be running out of food and started traveling up into the mountains looking for more." Dale explained looking sadly at the deer. Feeling sorry for how it passed. Suddenly they hear crunching of leaves in the bushes grabbing his knife, Shane lead the group to the side of the trees near the sounds and then a tall man with a bit of beard and light brown hair walks out. Its Daryl. He takes one look at the deer and growls in anger.

"Hey that's my deer! Oh look at it all knotted up by this filthy, disgusting, motherless poxy bastard." He growls kicking the zombies side in anger."

As he let's out his anger the zombies head starts chomping its teeth,snarling.

"Oh god!" Amy says turning from the the horrid sight with her sister and walking back to camp. Daryl however looks at it and roles his eyes.

"Come on people what the hell. Its got to be the brain." He says shooting it in the head with his bow.

"Oh for fuck sake. Really? We've been tracking this deer for miles." A VERY familiar voice says. A black haired woman wearing leather pants walks out holding a bow and has her waist length hair in a fishtail plait.

"Kate?"

**There's the first chapter written by me Kate. The next chapter however will be written by Maisie so the style will be different. See u guys later**.


	2. Reunions&Surprises

_A/N- This is Maisie and I have written chapter 2 I hope you enjoy this chapter it has take a lot of thought and has taken a long time to write.  
>Thank you :)<br>Maisie_

"Kate?"

Kate turned looking around in bewilderment at the new surroundings "Kate" the voice spoke again she turned her crossbow slung loosely from her shoulder, her eyes scanned the faces of the people she will probably get introduced to soon until her eyes fell on the person that she had been looking and waiting for. Her un-identical twin Maisie. She crouched down so Carl could clamber off of her shoulders and then with un-shed tears the two sisters and into each other embraces words couldn't describe how the other felt they were just so happy to be in each others arms again. There was coughs behind them and they separated, Maisie smile widened she spoke softly but happiness dripped from her mouth "Kate this is Dale, Andrea, Andrea's sister Amy, Shane, Glenn, Carol, this is Carol's daughter Sophia, T-Dog and you know Rick and his family." Kate had shaken hands with each of the group members and given young Carl a hug. "Maisie it's so good to see you."

That unfortunately was were the happiness stopped when Daryl poked in "Sorry to be a ball buster but where's my brother. Where's Merle."

Rick was the one to speak "I'm sorry Daryl but Merle was a liability see he was causing havoc so I had to handcuff him to the roof, T-Dog unfortunately dropped the key there was nothing we could do I am truly sorry Daryl."

T-Dog then went on to explain "I had locked and padlocked the door so none of those things could get out onto the roof."

Feeling like Daryl was about to explode Shane butted in saying "I'm sorry Daryl but what do you expect Rick to do just go waltzing back to Atlanta."

Maisie was the next one to speak "That's exactly what we are going to do." Carl stopped hugging his mother and raced over to her and Maisie crouched down arms outstretched Carl wrapped his arms around Maisie's neck crying softly into her checked shirt reapeatly saying "You can't go what if the things get you and you die." Rick then stepped in and whispered as well to Maisie with Carl still tightly in her embrace "He's right, Maisie I would be devastated if something happened to you."

Maisie took on her hands and motioned Rick to crouch down and he co-operated Maisie placed a comforting hand on his face feeling some slight stubble growing on his cheek "I am going I know Merle, I want to help and I am good with my knives." Rick nodded in understanding and walked away leaving Maisie to deal with Carl "Honey, I am going to go with Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog and your dad to help find Merle okay I am going to be fine I have your dad to protect me, I also have something very big for you to do." Carl nodded. "I need you to take great care of my sister okay can you do that for me." Carl nodded again new tears shredded down his innocent face. Maisie hugged him once more tightly before she got up to leave Carl screamed "PLEASE STAY!" He ran but Kate seeing the struggling look on Maisie's face went up and grabbed him round the middle and whispered something in his ear, Carl took one glance at Maisie turned and hugged Kate. Rick walked past Carl and crouched beside him whispering "I'll take good care of her okay, I swear I won't let anything happen to her." Carl grabbed his farther and hugged him tightly before going back to hugging Kate again. Daryl started beeping the horn of the truck shouting " Come on you pussy's we've got to go otherwise the son of a bitch won't stand a chance." Rick and Maisie walked over to the truck waved good-bye and the transport rolled out of the camp and headed towards the dirt track.

After ages of T-Dog moaning, Rick staring and Daryl shouting Glenn was the only normal as Maisie sat in the front seat discussing Merle "Did you have any boyfriends before the outbreak." Glenn asked heading for a discussion she wasn't ready to have "Yes." She was hoping the one worded answer would put him off because every guy she had dated Kate had to chance them out with her crossbow because they were always taking advantage "what were they like." Maisie removed her feet from the dashboard and turned to face Glenn "look, Glenn I know you mean well but I just don't want to talk about this thank you." She turned back to looking out of the window feet back in place Glenn took the hint and asked "Your sisters alive and well, you must be very happy and relieved." Maisie smiled to her self and answered Glenn's question with ease.

Back at the camp Carl wouldn't budge from the position he was sat in on a log staring at the dirt track, tears kept kaskading down his face Kate approached his shoulder and placed a cup of hot chocolate in his cold hands then placing herself down beside him, "Why are they taking so long it'll be dark soon." Carl muttered to himself.  
>"Don't worry I bet they are persuading Merle to come back this instant I don't know Merle at all but he sounds like the kind of guy to be quite stubborn but he will come round I bet." Carl smiled at the kind gesture Kate had given him.<br>"Do you think Maisie will be alright when she comes back, and my dad."  
>"Yes, she is going to be fine and so is your dad there going to come back to you because they have each other to protect them."<br>Carl then put down his cold hot chocolate, stood up and went and placed himself lightly in Kate's lap startled by this gesture but she instinctively put her arms around to make sure he didn't fall he the snuggled into the crook of her neck "I miss her Kate, do you?"  
>Kate rocked the little boy back and forth for a minute then answered truthfully "Yes Carl, I miss her very much."<p>

Back at Atlanta, they had finally arrived at the department store but the place was overrun by "WALKERS" Maisie shouted. Everyone looked at her with disgusted looks on their faces because she had shouted.  
>"Come on you sons of bitches we've got to find my brother." We all nodded and T-Dog lead the way to the staircase and that's when it happened. It was all a blur but Maisie was yanked from the staircase and put up against a wall, the flesh hung from it's teeth, eyes widened and the stench filled her nostrils 'putrid, uck.' Mais thought the look etched on her pretty features then as soon as she'd thought it the body was gone and Rick stood knife raised and blood splattered across his sheriff uniform. Unwanted tears had shed down Maisie's cheeks and she flung herself into Rick's arms thankful for the protection he had given her "Thank you Rick."<br>"No problem." A cough behind them made them realise what they were here for and they headed for the heavily locked door.

Kate was still rocking Carl when she had realised he had fallen asleep, she picked him up and carried him to the tent placed a kiss a top his head and headed out to the camp. Kate sat directly by the fire when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to look into the face of Lori Grimes "Yes." Kate asked politely.  
>"Thank you for putting Carl down, I knew once Rick left he wouldn't sleep right."<br>"Rick and my sister." Kate snapped.  
>"Just between you and me though I wouldn't mind if Rick came back instead of her."<br>Kate fumed. "But I would be devastated if she died." Lori corrected herself and decided to place herself away from Lori 'but was Lori right no Maisie could take care of herself but she wasn't the hunter but she is the best person with knives I know but what if that isn't enough I have to go to Atlanta.' Kate thought.  
>She had picked up her bow and quiver when Dale spoke "Kate where do you think your going."<br>Kate turned and spoke "To Atlanta"  
>Carol spoke up next "you can't go dear what if you go there and they aren't there and you get hurt."<br>"Yeah, they will be back." Lori spoke calmly and smoothly.  
>"SHE'S MY SISTER, I HAVE ALREADY LOST HER ONCE I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE HER AGAIN." Kate shouted. Carl stirred in his tent sat up and got out of the sleeping bag. He had a smile on his face because it was late, his dad and Maisie should of been back for hours but when he had come out and none of them were there he sat and cried, Kate walked over and hugged him.<p>

They had finally reached the top of the building and the shock before them made them shiver. There lying on the ground was supposedly Merle's hand, they then went to search the whole building but couldn't find him anywhere, it was starting to get dark so Glenn asked "Shall we go back." and they started walking back to the truck which to no-ones surprise was gone, so they headed out on foot. It must have been a couple of hours until they finally made it to the camp and the sight made them drop the weapons they collected. The camp was screaming. They were overrun by Walkers.


	3. Comfort&Injuries

**Hey guys Kate here your in for a another chapter of I knew you. As you all know Maisie wrote the last chapter and we are going from there. This is published on her account MaisieLily so go follow her and lets get this started!**

Zombies were everywhere! As Maisie entered the clearing she could see the horrid fully. People were fighting the walkers around her, Maisie grabbed her knife and stabbed the nearest one to her in the head. It fell, dead to the floor. She felt cold, dead hands on her shoulder as one attempted to bite her neck but before it could, a crossbow arrow shot through it's head. Maisie flipped round and saw her sister turning her deadly crossbow on another undead creature. Maisie nodded at her in thanks and relief. Kate smiled at her and killed more zombies remembering to receive her bolts from the heads and shaking the brains off them. After for what seemed like hours they had killed all of the walkers. Maisie ran to Kate who dropped her crossbow lightly on the ground and caught her tackling sister.

"Amy... oh god Amy..." they all turned around and saw Andrea sobbing over her sister. Carol put a hand to her mouth and started sobbing while covering her daughters eyes, Maisie lowered her head in respect and allowed a few fat tears roll down her cheeks. Kate turned from Maisie in anger and punched a tree but the shaking in her hands and shoulders showed that she was devastated with the loss. Jacqui turned away and wiped at her face, attempting to hide the tears rushing down her cheeks. Eliza and her family stood together offering support where it was needed. The rest of the men stood around comforting their family's and friends. Daryl walked over to Kate who stood facing the tree she punched, holding her cracked knuckle to her chest and crossbow over her shoulder similar to how Daryl had his which reminded Daryl how similar they really were. He watched the warm, alive blood drip down her hand and into he leafy ground.

Daryl stood for a moment behind her and rubbed his face with a sigh trying to drown out the sobs around him. He really didn't like emotional crap. It seemed weak to him.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked carefully. 'I'm no good at this why can't some person else do it?' He thought privately to himself. She sighed quietly still facing the trees. He looked at her while she kept silent and her back to him. He walked up closer to her and then very awkwardly patted her on the back surprisingly gentle for Daryl anyway.

"I'm really not good at this emotion crap but... I'm sorry about what happened and everything but you really need to pull yourself together for your sisters sake, she needs you so much." He looked down at her hand and grimaced inside slightly at the nasty sight her hand was in. You could see the bone with all the flesh and blood in her knuckles and with experience knew that if she didn't get it treated it was soon going o become infected.

"You should get that looked at, gonna become infected if ya don't. Then get some rest, ya need it." And with one last comforting, awkward pat on back he walked over to his secluded campsite. Kate looked up from the ground and smiled, chuckling to herself before walking lightly over to dales RV to get her hand checked out.

"Guess that's the best Daryl's going to give, but hey I'll take it." She chuckles to herself quietly.

In the morning.

Maisie got up from her tent that she had gone too not long after the incident. 'I hope Kate is okay, u mean I left her with Daryl to talk to her so she should be. But...' she shook her thoughts away and walked out of the tent to go to the campfire to prepare breakfast when she caught site of Kate and Daryl by some corpses driving a pickaxe and a knife into heir heads, however Kate had a bandage over her hand which was slightly stained with red... horror struck Maisie like a lightning bolt. She walked speedily over to Kate.

"What happened to your hand!" Maisie loudly asked, catching the attention of the camp who walked over to see what was wrong. Kate looked up and seeing the attention nervously looked over to get sister.

"Don't get mad Maisie but I kinda punched a tree and busted my knuckles... enough to make Daryl nearly puke anyway. Dales looked at it." Maisie nearly collapsed in relief until she realised... Kate willingly punched a tree... well as willing as you can get...

"So you punched a tree... and didn't come see me about it... your sister, someone with medical experience..."

Kate sweated a little... 'what the fuck do I say? She's getting really pissy right now. Better say something now.'

"I'm sorry?" She said in a questioning tone. Everyone face palmed at her response and Maisie slapped Kate on top of the head.

"Don't say that. Hold out your hand now." She said in a annoyed tone. Kate softly groaned and handed out her bandaged hand. She gently started unwrapping the bandage while Rick and Shane made their way over to see what she did to herself and when she reached the end of the bandage. The end had stuck to the bloody wound and when she pulled the off the sticky bit a bit roughly, Kate sharply hissed at the sharp pain that ran through her knuckles. Maisie took a sharp intake of breath while Rick and Shane looked shocked.

Her knuckles had parts of the skin missing the flesh was sorely red and you could see some of the white bone. Maisie went into her bag and brought out a small first aid bag and took out some antiseptic wipes and dabbed it onto the nasty wound but while Maisie was cleaning the wound, Kate stayed silent apart from wincing occasionally. And then after thoroughly cleaning the wound. She went back into the first aid bag and took out a needle and thread and sewed up the wound to stop infection.

"Why did you hit the tree so hard. Your hand is pretty messed up?" Shane asked watching the needle go in and out of Kate's skin.

"Dunno really, to let out anger and frustration I guess." She sighed not looking at her hand which was now wrapped back up in soft clean bandage.

A scream let off back at the camp making us jump and turn back towards the camp were Jacqui was running to us away from Jim.

"JIM'S BIT. HE WAS HIDING IT FROM US!"

**Here's another chapter, next chapter will be written by Maisie and we will be taking it from where its let off. **

**See ya next time your fellow wolves **


End file.
